


Effective Date

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, grumpy capitalist ducks being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Scrooge and Flinty decide to have a proper romantic date, since they're now dating and all, something like a candelight dinner is just part of all... that. Right?





	Effective Date

 

"Come in."

Glomgold stepped into Scrooge's office. After a suspicious glare around he nodded. "It's just the two of us?"

"Of course."

Unsure what to do, Scrooge walked to the other duck and held out his hand. Glomgold took it and instead of shaking it brought it to is bill, planting a kiss.

"Oh."

Glomgold let go. "This was supposed to be a date, you miserable old fool."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Glomgold pulled out a bouquet from the paperbag he had been carrying. "Here."

Scrooge glared at them as he accepted the daisies. "Are these from my garden?"

"Yes. Thought that'd mean for sure they were for your taste, you asshole."

"You think I grow flowers for myself you dumbass? I was planning to sell them next Valentine's day."

"No one gives out daisies at Valentine's. This is why your flower shop revenue is down 12% this quarter."

"Well I know one out-of-touch fossil who brings them to his date."

"Just replant them if it's so important. I tore them out with their roots."

"Well maybe I will."

"Fine."

Silence fell.

Scrooge stared at Flinty's tie. Was that a new one? He should pay more attention to that so he could mock Glomgold for bankrupting himself to impress his date if he kept buying new clothes... Oh, a diamond tie pin, definitely not something he usually wore-

Ah, the flowers. He could busy himself for a bit.

"Take a seat." Scrooge gestured at the table.

Glomgold eyed the candles as he hopped onto the chair. "Aren't you going to light them?"

"Are you insane? Of course not. I've been using these candles for 24 years and I'm planning to be using them for at least 24 more."

"Well excuse me. I couldn't help noticing that you splurged on fresh bread for this date. I detect no traces of mold. Spendthrift."

Scrooge let out an offended quack. "I found these from a grocery store dumpster. Do you really think I'd spend money to feed _you_?"

"Oh so you're not completely senile yet you old coot."

Flinty poked the dry bread with his fork. "This tastes like dry cardboard."

"Well it _was_ one of your grocery stores."

"Hah! Of course a company owned by me wouldn't just throw good food away."

Glomgold cleared his throat. "Anyway, have you been seeing any interesting movies lately?"

"Oh my biopic. The one by Johnny. You know, a plot to ruin my reputation." This was awkward and Scrooge was starting to realize he had no idea what he was doing. So he decided to go on an offensive before Flinty could. "Flinty, have you ever been on a date?"

"Technically we have been on lot of dates. Like the little trip to find some Mayan ruins just last week."

"I'm not sure that counted as a date," Scrooge pointed out.

"Because you pushed me into a river to stop me from getting to the treasure first?"

"No, because Donald and the boys were there too."

"How is he, anyway? How's the-" Flintheart made a vague gesture "-kids."

"Oh, fine."

"I remember that, Dewey, the blue one, tripped back on that adventure. I hope he's all right."

Scrooge frowned. "I don't remember that."

"Well it did I saw it happen," Glomgold said, a bit too hastily, like someone who had _not_ seen anything of the sort but had wanted to show off how he definitely remembered how his boyfriend's grandnephews were colour-coded.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying," Scrooge continued, "you're not very good at dates. You're lucky I'm already in love with you, I'd never call you after whatever this awkward mess is."

"Well I'd never even give my number to a miserly asshole who doesn't even get a... Violin player. To, do a romantic music thing?"

Scrooge stared. "I _did_ put the Goose egg nugget on the table."

"I noticed."

"Well if you ask me that's way more romantic than some guy playing a violin."

"It... it is," Flintheart admitted. "Just. This was supposed to be a date-date, not... Nh."

An awkward silence fell again.

Finally Scrooge looked up. "Do you want to go to my vault and I can explain to you in depth which coins make my favourite sounds and we can have a money fight and later we can make out?"

Glomgold set down his fork. "God yes."

 

 

 


End file.
